


2013/06/13 Word of the Day: Xanthic

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake spells</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/13 Word of the Day: Xanthic

**Author's Note:**

> **Xanthic**   
>  [of or pertaining to a yellow or yellowish color](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/13.html)

When it comes to making new spells -- even fake ones -- Fred and George have a certain way with words.

The rat-colour-changing spell they gave to their little brother may be a dud, but it's pure poetry: 

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow; turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"

Ron is so gullible at this age that he believes everything they say. (So impressionable, their ickle Ronnie-kins!)

Their only disappointment for this prank is that they don't get a chance to watch their little brother fail miserably.


End file.
